Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom
Credits Originally aired: Friday May 24, 2002 Writer: Eric Trueheart Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane) , Greg Ellis (Meekrob Shoes / Allen) Production Code: 19A Story Line While at school one day, Zim throws another fit about the lunch food so Dib throws a muffin at him, which causes Zim to run away in anger. The next day, a pair of Meekrob come to Dib in his sleep and grant him marvelous super powers, in which Dib decides to use to put an end to Zim once and for all. When Dib manages to suppress Zim quite easily, he decides to use his power for the greater good and he lives out the wonderful life he always wanted to have; though perhaps it’s too wonderful. It is then discovered that it was a scheme by Zim to find out who threw the muffin at his head using a Virtual Reality chamber, then Dib walks out, but a cannon shoots a muffin at his head before he got a the chance to walk out. Fun Facts *When they first show Dib in his spaceship, the shot of him is basically the same as Guld Goa Bowman, from the anime series Macross Plus. *The alien race in this episode are called the Meekrob; Meekrob is the name of a weird food that FillerBunny had to eat in Jhonen Vasquez’s comic book FillerBunny. *The scene at the beginning where the lunch food invades the kid's eyes is an obvious nod to the Black Oil from The X-Files. *Just after the TV studio audience turns into Irkens, there is a shot with Dib in a chair in the middle of a large egg-shaped room. This is a visual nod to the last shot in Brazil, where the main character is strapped into the chair in the torture chamber. *An adolescent version of Gaz was planned to appear in one of the scenes, next to an adolescent version of Dib, but then this was removed. Later it was added again, but is only seen as a cameo. *We see the “Property of Earth” satellite in this episode, which was previously seen in the episode Tak: The Hideous New Girl. It can be seen for a brief moment as Dib's team goes after the Massive, before it's destroyed by an Irken ship. This satellite is also seen in Bloaty's Pizza Hog. *This episode marks the first and only appearance of the Meekrob. *This episode holds several key facts that proves that the events unfolding weren’t real. First of all, the Meekrob who came to Earth to help Dib wouldn’t have really done such because nobody knows Zim is on Earth except for the Tallest and the Irken Army, plus he isn’t a real Invader. Also, Zim warns Dib of the arrival of the Irken fleet, but Earth was never actually marked for conquest of the Tallest; Zim thinks it is marked for conquest, so his false belief was projected into the illusion. However, to confuse even more, the series's creator stated that while Zim's mission is actually a exile, it was still filed by the Irken Control Brains as a possible planet for conquest that is being infiltrated by an exile. *When Dib destroys the tree with lightning, play the scene frame by frame. Prof. Membrane is hidden in the smoke. *When Dib goes to talk to Zim after he's been captured, you can see Zim is reading a book right before Dib opens the door all the way. *If you look hard enough, when Dib destroys a ship in the Armada, a lego brick comes at the screen. Quotes Zim: What! Who? Gaz: That, that was horrible! Zim: Who did this? Who dares to soil my normal-boy head with this.. pork cow?! Poonchy: That’s a stinkin’ muffin! Zim: Silence! Whatever this is I will find the beast who threw it! I will find you!! Sleep peacefully now, for it is the last peaceful sleep you will know from this moment on! Poonchy: But we're not asleep right now! Zim: (runs screaming out of the room) Gaz: Actually, that was kind of funny. Dib: Today... things are going to change... I'm gonna do something. I'm not just going to sit back and watch Zim get away with his... his... things he do. Zim: I knew it was you, get out! Zim: Oh, and Dib, one more thing. (A large cannon appears in front of Dib, it shoots a muffin at him) Dib: How am I still the only person who sees Zim's an alien? I mean come on! Come on! Come on! Gaz: Why do you have to have a head? Zim: Well, its been nice working with you Gir..now self-destruct. Gir: FINALLY!!!!!! EH-HEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!!! *Farting noise* *explosion* Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/dibs-wonderful-life-of-doom/episode/178271/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography